U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/465,174, filed Aug. 17, 2006, entitled “Cavitation Process for Titanium Products from Precursor Halides”, and Ser. No. 11/465,180, filed Aug. 17, 2006, entitled “Cavitation Process for Products from Precursor Halides”, disclose methods for titanium products and other products. These applications are assigned to the assignee of this invention. The disclosed methods employ volatile reactants and reactants that are sensitive to oxygen and water, and the methods employ cavitation methods to stimulate the reactions.
This application provides apparatus for the conduct of such reactions utilizing such oxygen-sensitive and/or moisture sensitive reactants.